


F is for flying

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [6]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Peter had always dreamed of flying.





	F is for flying

Peter Petrelli had always dreamed of flying.

The first thing he ever bought with his hard-earned allowance at the age of 8 was a Superman comic. He'd never be bulletproof, but something about the way Clark Kent saw the world captured his attention.

The real dreams started after he turned 26. What had once been a childhood fantasy suddenly felt like a latent ability, something he could do if he could just figure out how to unlock it.

His brother wouldn't believe him. No one would. But then he'd done it. Proved himself.

Maybe he'd been Clark Kent all along.


End file.
